


Regular Night

by somethingaboutamoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, This is just smut, that kind of stuff, there is almost no plot, welcome to sinville, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutamoose/pseuds/somethingaboutamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bitty find ways to solve the struggles of distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Night

Bitty is in the kitchen with Tango and Chowder when he gets the text from Jack. With no emotion on his face, he gently takes off his baker’s mitts, and tell’s Chowder, “Take that out in 40 minutes, will you? Y’all can have it, I’m going to bed.” And with no further explanation, Bitty walks off, taking his time to his room. By taking his time, he goes to some lengths to show his normalcy and that he definitely is in no rush whatsoever by customarily brushing some dust off the railing of the staircase, and habitually adjusting the crooked Samwell flag at the top of the staircase and then, just as he ordinarily does, lightly closes and locks the door to his room.  
Now, if anyone had seen him, they would have began asking questions. He turned the fan in his room on high, not like it was hot, he just felt more comfortable if there was noise in the room. Luckily, the only ones at the house right now were Tango and Chowder. Tango would have to leave soon to get back to his dorm, and Chowder, Chowder wouldn’t for the life of him let Bitty’s pie burn, he knows better than that. Also, Bitty could hear the faint noise of hockey playing downstairs, and he assumed a Sharks game was on, so he would be fine.

Bitty takes a deep breath, and opens the text from Jack.

_I miss your touch_

Bitty replies: _you’re early tonight._

_I know._

And then,

_Coach had something to do so we cut practice early, but we are gonna start earlier tomorrow._

And then,

_Are you free?_

Bitty went back to his door and cracked it slightly. No one was upstairs.

_Yes._

Then Bitty got his first picture of the night.

It’s just Jack, standing in front of his mirror, in nothing but his underwear, tight boxers that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Bitty can see the outline to every muscle, every part of him.

They only send pictures on snapchat, and they have rules. No screenshotting, be extra careful to make sure they are being sent to the right person, and no sending randomly during the day. They both understood what could happen if either of theirs got leaked. Of course, they trusted each other not too, but it was just safer this way.  
Bitty shut the door, locked it, put on his Zimmermann hockey shirt, and took off his jeans. He dragged his hand up and down his stomach and over his groin that was still covered thinly, he took a video of him stroking himself and sent it to Jack.

The response was instant: _Do you know what you wearing that does to me?_

 _Show me,_ Bitty replied.

Jack was completely nude in the next picture, sitting on his bed, holding his cock with one hand. He was already hard and stiff against his own palm. Bitty let himself fall back on his bed, resting his phone on his chest with one hand and slipped the other underneath his boxers and began playing with himself. He sent Jack a picture of him with his hand in his pants, to which he can see his dick aching against the fabric.

 _Stop teasing_ , Jack sent.

So Bitty stopped. He sent Jack a video (although yes awkwardly angled, but what’s a boy to do?) of himself stripping out of his undergarments (although keeping his shirtesy on) and kicking them to the side.

After that, Bitty slid down, sat on the floor against his bed, and sent Jack one more video of himself rubbing circles on the head of his dick with his thumb, precum already dripping down the length.

_Shit_

A few seconds later, Jack said, _Have you finished yet?_

_No_

A few more seconds later, Bitty accepted a call from Jack Zimmermann.

“Hey,” Jack said in a low, husky voice, breathless from what could only be an orgasm.

“Hi there, sweetheart,” Bitty replies in a whisper.

“How are you feeling?” Jack, always the one trying to make small talk while Bitty had his hand wrapped around his dick.

Bitty chuckled, “Good, but I would feel better if you were here.”

“What would you do if I was there?”

Bitty didn't reply,instead he quickly took his shirt off. He got in a comfortable position, gripped his dick and slowly began pumping up and down, and made a small ‘mmm’ sound in the phone.

“It’s okay, don’t talk,” Jack said, knowing very well of Bitty’s current situation, “If I were there, god, if I were there...I would take you into my mouth, I would run my tongue up and down your whole body. Fuck, I wish I could taste you right now…”

Bitty’s only reply was a soft ‘uhng’ and he worked himself faster to the sound of Jack’s voice, so full of want. The fact that all of this, all of Jack’s love and lust, is for him and only him, quickly drove him over the edge,

Bitty bit his lip, stifling the moans as his whole body was rocked through his climax, with Jack’s soft voice steadily in the background, “Shh, stay quiet, that’s it. Was that good? I can’t imagine how beautiful you look right now…”

Bitty scoffed at ‘beautiful’, so as Jack was still talking hot nothings, Bitty took his phone and snapped a picture of his current state, his stomach and hand covered in cum while his dick splayed against his leg.

Still on the phone, Bitty quietly told Jack to check his snapchat.

He did; “Jesus Christ. Oh, Eric, fuck, you really don’t know what you do to me. I wish I could be there right now, not even to fuck you, just to hold you.”

Bitty murmured, “Why not both,”

Jack’s low laugh on the other end makes a halter in Bitty’s breath, “Both sounds good too. When do I get to see you next?”

“Next month, right?”

“Too far away.” Jack grumbled.

“Until then, you are just gonna have to take what you can get.” Bitty grinned.

Jack’s smile can be heard in his voice, “That I will do. Go get cleaned and we can text until bedtime.”

“Yes sir,” Bitty said, and hanged up the phone.

Bitty grabbed the towel he keeps under his bed and cleaned himself off. He puts on his underwear and pajamas. The door creaks as he opened it, and when he did, he was surprised to no longer heard the game on. It hasn’t been 45 minutes, has it?

Bitty’s heart stopped when he saw that the door to Chowder’s room is closed, which meant he must be inside.

Bitty walked downstairs to the lower level, where it is as quiet as the upper. He went into the kitchen and turned on the light. Chowder had apparently took his pie out of the oven too early (like at least ten minutes too early, the crust wasn’t even golden brown yet) and had not attempted to eat it afterward.

It was displayed perfectly centered in the middle of the counter, with a small note made of a blue index card propped in front of it as if presenting it in a showcase.

The note read: _You had Jack on speaker. Love, Chowder._


End file.
